


Crush

by heavensverdict



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Love Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensverdict/pseuds/heavensverdict
Summary: Adonis doesn't know what this feeling in his chest is, so he asks his sisters for some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually think that if anything, souma would be the first to realize and confess his feelings to adonis but this has been in my drafts for months and the adosou archive is nonexistent....this pov makes it easier to gush about souma too so. here i am. my goal is to make everyone love souma and to ship him with everyone ever. i'm sorry.

 

It starts off as sweaty palms and an increased heartbeat. Of course, Adonis doesn't think much of it. At first, he thinks that it might be indigestion or heartburn from something he ate, but he notices this only happens when he's around his closest friend. He and Souma always run together in the mornings so he attributes it to that. Souma is his running partner, so whenever he sees him he supposes these physical reactions have become associated with him by natural habit.

But soon, his head fills of  _thoughts_  that feel borderline inappropriate, and a sensation of warmness sparks through his entire body. He thinks of Souma's long hair when he runs, tied up neatly like usual but running wild, free, beautiful; Souma's graceful, pretty movements due to his martial arts training that keeps him poised, unlike his own rough, powerful ones that intimidate others; how Souma is so emotional and passionate despite his rigid demeanor and upbringing; the way Souma-

Adonis stops himself in his tracks before his eldest sister's room. He has lost himself in his thoughts about his precious Souma again- wait, precious? This circumstance is becoming dire, which is also of course the reason why he is there in the first place.

He never asks for any of his sisters' help, because admittedly, he is afraid of them after they have tormented him for so long. He is basically called to be their pack mule, their lackey, and must cater to most of their whims or face the ugly consequences. They are the reason why he has become so strong, eaten well and grown into the size he is now, in order to have a chance to defend himself- but they manage to be masters at keeping him under their grasp though he has long surpassed them in size.

However, no matter how dangerous they may be, they are also wise and experienced and he knows they are always willing to help him in his time of need. He remembers the times when he had to lend his eldest sister his lap whenever a boyfriend dumped her, or when his other sisters complained to him about their significant others; they had more experience with people in general, while he's always used to having few friends because of his appearance. He chants this in his mind and that they'll probably be of help when he knocks on the door.

"Adonis? Our cute little brother~" his eldest sister coos, ushering him in. When he sees his other two sisters he gulps, his chanting becoming louder in his head. He was only expecting the eldest, but they did tend to spend a lot of their time together; their eyes glimmer with mischief as he seats himself on the bed, "You never come here! What's up with you?"

"Um... Sisters, I... Need your help..." He mumbles, feeling small, and they immediately gasp, responding with glee. They crowd him and fuss, chattering amongst themselves excitedly. Adonis closes his eyes.

"Our little brother needing our help? This is so exciting! It's gotta be a crush," one of them sighs dreamily, "He's finally at that age!"

Adonis frowns. A crush? He'd always heard that word in conversations between his siblings, his teasing senpai Kaoru, but never really understood what it was. Maybe it could be applicable to his situation...?

"A..crush?" he asks, and his sisters all sigh in unison.

"Ah yes, our silly inexperienced younger brother..." His middle sister frowns. Another pinches his cheek, and Adonis grumbles, though he knows if he protests he'll be pestered with things worse, "A crush is when you like someone, when you want to be with them all the time and feel warm around them like no one else."

Adonis thinks about this statement for a moment. It... actually does apply to Souma, quite precisely. He's surprised she hit it right on the target.

"I-I think you might be right, actually," He begins, and the sister in question claps in delight, "I have a friend, who I spend time with quite frequently. He is radiant in every way, and often he clouds my thoughts."

"Oh wait, is this the friend who comes by every morning to run with you to school?" His youngest elder sister asks, eyes beaming when Adonis nods. "He's quite a looker, if I must say! If I was a few years younger-"

For some reason, this statement incites a feeling of protectiveness, though Adonis knows that Souma is very well capable of taking care of himself. He finds himself leering, and his sisters giggle even more, continuing to talk about their sibling 'falling in love'. Though they are still a bit confusing in their words and teasing in every way, when he finally is able to escape their grasp he actually does feel a bit more informed. His head is surprisingly clearer than it was before.

Like everything else in his life,  he knows he must attack this predicament headstrong. Now, he at least has an idea of what this sensation possibly is and is more comfortable with bringing it up, and he is used to asking Souma for all answers. Usually, he feels no qualms in asking his friend for help, but for some reason he feels a bit nervous. Nonetheless, this time this problem directly concerns Souma at hand so of course he should address it, and he can only hope that his friend provides a favorable answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Kanzaki," Adonis asks at lunch, taken with the way his friend has been eating today. He can’t pinpoint exactly _what_ he’s taken with, but there’s always something about Souma he’s found alluring, mesmerizing. Lately, he's been absolutely fixated with Souma, and if it is because he has a ‘crush’ then that may explain why, "I have something I must ask of you."

"Ah? What plagues you, Adonisu-dono?" his friend responds, his eyes becoming more alert. Adonis can't help but smile at Souma's old-fashioned way of talk either, "If it is something of my expertise, I will be sure to help you as best as I can.”

"Thank you. It does have something to do with you, actually," Souma jumps slightly as Adonis continues, concern appearing all over his face. Souma was like an open book with his emotions, one could almost always read him, "Whenever I see you, my heart rate increases and I feel quite warm inside. Do you perhaps know why I face this? I have never experienced it before."

Souma’s face scrunches up in thought, and then he frowns.

"Hm... To be honest, it sounds kind of like you are ill,” He starts to tear up, putting his chopsticks down to rub the corner of his eyes, "Are you... allergic to me? Adonisu-dono, I apologize profusely! I did not know I caused such a predicament! I must atone for my sins, I am truly sorry that I have caused trouble for you! I will apologize by committing sepp-"

Adonis stops Souma before he can stand up and pull out his sword. He was expecting something like this, not surprised at all at this reaction. "Do not worry, Kanzaki. I don't feel ill when I see you, nor do I break out in hives. It is a light, happy feeling, and invigorating actually. I feel as though I should thank you for this."

At this, Souma’s face starts to heat up, and Adonis can't help his face from blushing too. "O-Oh, well... Then I'm glad it that is the case, but I'm afraid I don't know then."

"I've talked to my sisters, and they think I may have a crush on you," Adonis explains, and Souma gapes. He knows this feeling must be something extreme because Adonis is afraid of his sisters, something he has confided in him before.

"A crush..." Souma taps his chopsticks against his mouth, putting another piece of his lunch in his mouth, and the gesture makes Adonis feel fond, "I have heard that word before, whenever Hasumi-dono complains about Nagumo-dono obsessing over Kiryu-dono, though I never fully understood what it meant. Hasumi-dono is annoyed with Nagumo-dono, however- I hope you are not with me?"

Adonis thinks. Crushes must be different for everyone, then, but also Souma's unit member’s leader has always been somewhat of a grump.

"I could never. Maybe there are many different meanings to what a crush is. But Nagumo adores Kiryu, you know, Hasumi aside, so in regards to Nagumo's feelings I think Hasumi is irrelevant," Adonis smiles, "But I could never be annoyed with you, Kanzaki. I enjoy spending time with you, on our morning runs, eating lunch, and doing anything outside of school."

"I see," Souma smiles back, "And I you, Adonisu-dono."

There is a comfortable silence between them for a few moments, one in which Adonis contemplates, and then he realizes something important.

"You have called me by my first name for quite a while, Kanzaki, yet I not you. May I perhaps call you- Souma?"

"Ah, I-" Souma is obviously startled, his quiet voice becoming stuttery and nervous, "Excuse me, almost no one calls me by my given name besides- my family, Buchou-dono-"

Adonis's face sinks. Maybe this wasn’t the right time to ask; though they had just expressed mutual satisfaction with each other, he knew from Souma’s upbringing that it would be quite a large feat for him. "If you are uncomfortable, it is fine-"

"No, no, it will just take some time for me to get used to. I... am quite honored, Adonisu-dono," Souma stops him, another blush forming on his cheeks, "From the start of this conversation, I have felt happy. I have felt similar feelings around you as well, though I did not know what to address them as. Perhaps what I feel for you is also somewhat of a... 'kurashu' too. I am not fully sure of what this feeling is, but I want our days to continue like this."

A crush still seems like a foreign concept to the both of them, but they both knew that they loved it when the other was around. Maybe, they could figure it out together.

 


End file.
